Hell Hath No Fury
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: There are lines we know not to cross... but that never really mattered to Mike Mizanin. As far as he was concerned, the Amanda he knew no longer existed. But when the most destructive force in WWE history is put back together, will Mike regret his actions?
1. Who's Got The World Now?

_**No Mercy 2017, Third person perspective…**_

 _The choking noises caught his attention quickly, Finn turning and seeing that Bray had grabbed Amanda by her throat and was dragging her into the ring._

 _Without any hesitation, Finn ran at Bray and dropkicked him. Bray lost his grip on Amanda and she fell with a thud to the mat outside, Finn running out and picking her up to where she could sit up as he was checking on her as the referee kept Bray back._

 _Bray had no choice but to stay in character… but he had a bad feeling he was gonna be in a lot of trouble when he got to the backstage area after this._

" _I'm okay…" Amanda managed to say._

" _Love, you can barely talk…" Finn whispered as he helped her up._

 _It was scripted but Finn had gotten the feeling that Bray had incidentally put too much force into choking Amanda._

 _Finn and Amanda kissed and Finn got back into the ring and finished the match, executing the Coup De Grace off the top rope. When the bell rang, he jumped out of the ring and picked Amanda up into his arms, holding her close to him and resting his hands on her face as they kissed._

 _They reached the backstage area and took a few minutes to catch their breath as Finn helped Amanda sit down, seeing that her neck was starting to bruise as Kurt ran over to them._

" _Damn it… I don't think this storyline should be dragged out anymore, not when it results in this." Kurt said, handing a bottle of water to Amanda after opening it._

 _Amanda slowly sipped it, setting it down after drinking half of it and closing it once Kurt handed the cap to her._

" _Normally, I'd disagree and say let the storyline finish properly… but I'm about as fed up with it as you two are. So let's give it one last time tomorrow night… and then we focus on what's at hand, getting the WWE Universal Championship off of that part time son of a bitch." Amanda said._

 _They both knew that look in her eyes… she was sick of the Raw roster not actually having a fair chance at the championship..._

 **Present time…**

Goldust pulled himself up as Amanda and Finn turned back after Bray had tried to psych them out, Goldust smirking.

And then Goldust started mouthing off… and fury blazed in both sets of eyes.

Amanda kept Finn from going back at Goldust and looked at him… within minutes, she had slammed her right foot into Goldust's ribcage.

"Mandy taking none too kindly to what Goldust just said-wait a minute!" Michael Cole said, exclaiming the last part.

Amanda picked Goldust up to under her arms in a headlock and within seconds, hit him with Bray's finisher, the Sister Abigail… they knew it was just part of the storyline but Finn was insanely impressed with Amanda's strength.

Amanda let out an evil chuckle as she was pulled up to her feet by Finn and then handed a microphone.

"Who's got the whole world in their hands now, Bray?" Amanda responded, her voice still rough from last night. "But back to more important matters." She said before handing the microphone to Finn.

"Bray, this whole thing is over…" Finn responded, his left hand resting on Amanda's back. "Brock, I'm taking back what I never lost." He said before dropping the microphone in the ring and him and Amanda exiting it.

Taking a minute to rest in the backstage area, it wasn't long before both heard yelling outside and went to go investigate it… pushing the door open revealed something reminiscent of what had happened 19 years ago.

"Really?! DX called, they want their tank back!" Amanda said once she and Finn saw the members of the Bullet Club outside.

"And we want our damn leader and friends back! War ain't your kind of thing, Mandy, give them up!" Matt Jackson shouted through a megaphone, the echo sending a ringing sound through Amanda's ears and Finn covering them.

"War ain't my kind of thing, huh?!" Amanda growled before grabbing a paintball gun and shooting it after Finn backed up when he saw it, Marty Scurll screaming after getting hit right in the arm with it and Finn pulling Amanda back.

"Jump in that tank and get on outta here, this ain't the Attitude Era, boys!" Finn said before closing the door.

"Fucking hell! Cody, you have a vicious ex!" Marty said angrily, rubbing his bruising right arm.

"Mandy's a terror when someone screws her over." Cody said.

But he had a feeling that something wasn't right… and it was telling him to stick around.

Amanda was finally feeling the effects of the lack of restful sleep, feeling Finn's left hand rubbing up and down her back as his right hand rested on her right shoulder.

She didn't feel sick… but she felt that eerie familiar feeling and he knew it.


	2. Sense Of Betrayal

_**WWE SmackDown taping, 3/5/14, scheduled to air 3/7/14…**_

" _Throw it in the middle or throw it at me but throw it." Amanda said like she was scripted to, her and Seth's fists touching… Roman put his next to Seth's, Dean's to Roman's and all four looked at the camera._

 _But in the backstage area, Amanda let the facade drop and leaned against a crate, Seth rubbing his hands up and down her back and shoulders to try to take the aches away before sitting down and pulling her into his lap as Stephanie and Hunter stopped nearby._

 _Exchanging concerned glances, they walked over and Stephanie rested her hand on Amanda's forehead._

" _Hunter, go find the Motrin we keep with us." Stephanie said quietly, Hunter kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving._

" _She's been feeling sluggish all day, Steph… we're worried." Seth said, Amanda resting her head on Seth's shoulder._

" _Okay, we're gonna improvise things then. When Randy leaves the ring, Mandy, you smack him and cause a DQ, okay?" Stephanie responded before Hunter returned to them, Amanda nodding._

 _Hunter checked Amanda's temperature, a reading of 100.1° appearing before she took the Motrin._

 _The match was up and Amanda did as Stephanie instructed, the ref calling for the bell… but Amanda fell to a knee and Seth picked her up into his arms._

" _Michael, something ain't right. Mandy ain't like her usual self." Bradshaw said, concerned._

" _You're right, I hope whatever it is that she'll be okay." Michael said._

 _ **Marriott Hotel, Seth's perspective…**_

" _Fever's gone, that's a good thing." I say as I help Mandy into the bed and pull the covers over her once she had gotten ready for sleep, the faint scent of Ivory soap on her skin… but she's still so damn tired._

" _Yeah…" Mandy said quietly, nuzzling her head into my right shoulder as I pulled her into my arms._

 _It isn't long before she falls into peaceful sleep… and after a while, so do I._

 _But it's around four in the morning that I notice that Mandy's not next to me and see the bathroom light on._

" _Mandy, are you alright?" I ask after standing up and reaching the area… and immediately drop to her, turning her onto her side to try to stop the violent seizing._

 _ **Amanda's perspective, a few seconds earlier…**_

 _I feel… I don't feel right._

 _I manage to untangle myself from Seth and sit up, swinging my legs over the side and pull myself up before standing… it's a bit of a stumble, I almost feel like I'm sleepwalking._

 _I open the restroom door and flip the light on, shaking, my body feeling horribly warm… the last thing I hear is Seth asking if I'm okay before everything leaves me._

 _ **Roman's perspective…**_

" _Roman, Dean, call 911!" We hear, waking up immediately and see it… oh sweet mercy, no!_

 _I grab the phone and dial 911 and Dean runs over to them, Seth keeping Mandy's mouth open and Dean helping keep her on her side as I explain what's unfolding._

 _Time moves by so slowly… in the hospital, everyone's waiting and pacing._

" _How could you not notice the signs of a fucking seizure?!" Batista demanded, me about to yell at him when a nurse walked over to us._

 _She explained everything… the two more seizures that happened in the ER, Mandy's heart stopping… febrile seizures are more common in children, not adults. That's what worries me, she could have some kind of infection._

 _ **Dean's perspective…**_

 _Damn it… damn it, damn it, damn it!_

 _Our Shield sister nearly died and we didn't even think it was that severe!_

 _One at a time, we all walk in to see her, John sitting by her left side and me by her right as she was still out from the meds._

 _But her fever had retreated last night… we had thought so, at least._

" _She's been through so much in life…" John said quietly, him having been crying... all of us have._

 _Mandy really has… and we almost lost her._

 _ **Amanda's perspective, 3 hours later…**_

 _What... the hell? What... happened to me?_

 _Slowly, I open my eyes… it's all blurry but I can see John on the phone, most likely with Mom and Dad._

" _You scared us half to death…"_

 _I slowly turn my head to the side, rubbing my face and seeing familiar black and blonde hair._

" _So much for okay, huh?" I say quietly as Seth and I hug and him lightly kissing both sides of my face._

 _I nearly died… and I don't want it happening again…_

 **Present time…**

She had to be out there and she knew it… Miz, Bo and Curtis saw the small bluish black haired diva run to ringside and into the ring.

Without any warning, Amanda hit Bo and Curtis with the kendo stick before she crouched down to Roman and helped him sit up.

Something in Mike's mind snapped… he got into the ring and kicked Amanda in the back and then in her chest before snatching her up by her hair.

He was still on his high and adrenaline he was smiling from ear to ear, he grabbed Amanda by her bruised throat and said, "The Shield is gone, you are nothing! Don't go crying to anyone when Balor kicks you to the curb too!" He shouted in her face.

But then he was ambushed by Finn and got trapped in the 1916 DDT before Finn turned to Amanda and cradled her close to him as he picked her up in his arms.

When they were out of the ring, they reached the backstage area… and found that the members of the Bullet Club had gotten into the building.

"What we did was just for show, he crossed a fucking line out there!" Cody said.

They knew he was right… but what Amanda couldn't wrap her mind around was that Mike had shown no problems with her and Finn.

She was really starting to wonder if she knew Mike Mizanin at all.


	3. Is There Any Fixing It?

Two ribs were bruised, three were cracked… Ariel, Ramiel and Sariel didn't like that they had sensed that as from the nearest hallway in the hotel, they watched Amanda swallow two gel caps of extra strength Aleve to ease the pain.

Amanda's coughing had subsided after Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back so that wasn't a problem now… but she was gonna be sore as hell tomorrow.

She was already sore in more than just a physical way… she had known Mike since he was a contestant on _$1,000,000 Tough Enough season 4_ and she was training to be a wrestler, sometimes she found it hard to believe that was 13 years ago.

They had been through their share of ups and downs like friends did but had always worked it out.

"That wasn't scripted… I hope Maryse makes him sleep on the couch after that." Amanda said quietly.

"They don't know how lucky they are…" Sariel said quietly.

"People never do understand because they can't understand us. They still aren't at understanding their own differences yet, let alone those between different walks of life." Ramiel said, Sariel glancing at him. As the angel of guidance, being advised herself wasn't something she was used to happening.

"I hope his wife does make him sleep on the couch… he's still got some growing up to do before they have that kid." Ariel responded, seeing the bruising on Amanda's injured side.

"You really understand them though, kidsie. You're the one who can feel them." Sariel said.

"And sometimes… I feel too much." Ariel responded quietly.

Sariel headed to where she sensed that Mike was and quietly walked in, the arguing immediate.

"I don't see how it's a problem with them being together! And for fuck's sake, you've been one of Mandy's friends since she was a teenager! You realise that if one of those kicks hit her head, you could've thrown her into another seizure!" Kurt yelled, Mike glaring right at him.

"Nearly everyone has been more cautious and lenient with her since that and does she show any thanks for that?! No, she focuses more on Balor because he's the only one who's properly held her attention since they met!" Mike growled.

Kurt was ready to punch him… but then he and Mike noticed Sariel.

Sariel made a subtle motion with her hand for them to continue while fidgeting with her thumbs, before looking up a moment later as she picked up on them noticing her. "Oh… Hello…" She said.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, my bad. I was just looking for the… the library. I-I'll just be off then…" Sariel responded, before walking towards the wall, ready to walk through it… but she'd turned into a solid form, and instead of going through the wall she impacted it and fell back in a daze, only just managing to halt her fall by grabbing onto the clothing rack.

"You alright?!" Kurt asked after he helped her sit down.

"Yeah… More or less…" Sariel responded, her right hand held over her forehead where when he pried it away slightly, Kurt saw a scrape across her skin there with tiny spots of blood balling up in a few spots.

"Okay, take the damn wig off, Mandy!" Mike said, thinking this was a prank.

"I'm well known for my advice, you know what it is right now? Shut up!" Sariel responded, Kurt knowing that her blue coloured eyes were natural and definitely not any form of contact lenses, plus he could see where the hairs on her head joined her scalp as she held her fringe back with the hand there.

"I doubt she'll ever talk to you, much less play a light hearted prank on you again… you went too damn far out there." Kurt said after turning to Mike.

The door was still open and all three turned, seeing Amanda and Finn.

"As always, never see one without the-" Mike started to say, cut off by Amanda slapping him hard enough to split his lower lip open.

"You could've had the damn decency to be honest with me. Instead, you took the same cheap shots at me that were hurled at me by Alexa! That was damn low, even for you! You're a phony excuse for a friend!" Amanda said angrily, Mike standing up in rage.

"Oh am I?! So I wasn't a friend when-" Mike started to shout, Sariel quickly standing up… And her blue eyes faded to a shining gold.

"Sit down!" Sariel yelled, Mike's eyes flashing the same gold briefly and he instantly sat down, straight and upright on the bed edge. Once he had, Sariel's eyes returned to blue and she fell back to the chair breathlessly, now holding her head in both her hands.

"What you were about to bring up just then…" Amanda said, the others knowing that a nerve had been struck. "Proved me right… you were different then, real. You weren't some fake A-lister, Michael… and who you were back then would've never hurt me. I calmed down a bit… and I'm the wrong one for letting Finn into my life when he doesn't have any problem with who I was then, when he helped me fully heal from all of it? Look at me… tell me that it's not either of us, that you were blindsided by all this." She said… but he wouldn't. "You can't do it, can you?"

Mike's blue eyes looked into Amanda's hazel ones… he saw no disappointment in them but he also no longer saw the Amanda he knew.

"No… can't speak openly or honestly to strangers." Mike responded.

"Strangers… that's all we've ever really been to each other lately." Amanda said before she and Finn headed back to their hotel room.

"Hey… it's okay. Words are out now, it ain't all… bottled up…" Finn said as they walked, trailing off as they stepped into their room and saw a pale skinned girl bent over, staring into a small glass of water that was on the table.

"Doesn't like being bottled…" The girl said, half absent-minded.

"How did…" Amanda started to ask, her mind still shaken from earlier.

"The same way I'll leave…" The girl answered… Before she straightened up and her body faded in colour until she was made entirely of a rippling transparent blue, just like ocean water. She then seemed to quickly stretch out into a long stream, which spiraled around before disappearing into the plug hole of the bathroom sink.

"This has been a crazy night." Amanda responded after setting her duffle bag down, the adrenaline completely gone and exhaustion setting in as she leaned against Finn when his arms wrapped around her.

It wasn't long before both had settled down for the night… but staying into sleep wasn't easy for Amanda, Finn lightly brushing her hair back as he held her.

But eventually, both fell asleep after kissing and continuing to hold each other.

At the same time, Ramiel was wandering around the hotel and saw Bo and Curtis at the hotel bar.

"That was just damn rotten out there, even for him! Those two were like brother and sister!" Bo said after his second shot of whiskey.

"This business has a way of splitting people apart and drawing others to each other… I see no problem with Finn and Mandy being together, Mandy needs stability in her life and Finn's at that point in his where he's thinking long term plans." Curtis said.

"Marriage, family… how do you think him and Mandy will be as parents when it happens?" Bo questioned.

"l couldn't imagine any other kind of parents for the next generation of both families." Curtis answered as Ramiel walked over. "You saw what happened?" He asked after Ramiel sat down.

"Me and others… we see a lot of things happen." Ramiel answered before he started to explain.


	4. The Shield

_**11/18/13…**_

" _You didn't have to go punching Paul Heyman in the face… it was an accident." Amanda said as Mike held a gel pack to her right hand._

 _In the midst of trying to pull them away to keep a fight from turning physical, Amanda was shoved down and landed wrong on her hand and arm… nothing was broken but the fall had angered Mike and he had lost it entirely._

 _At the same time, Ramiel had been watching them._

" _I flipped out, I know… but that was damn scary, seeing you fall, Mandy." Mike said quietly as they hugged._

 _Ramiel let them be by themselves as he disappeared… but Amanda had seen him for a split second and Mike lightly tugged at part of her ponytail, Amanda turning back to him._

" _What did you see there?" Mike asked._

" _I… I don't know who it was…" Amanda answered, trailing off…_

 **Present time…**

"When a human sees one of us, it's hard to process it at first…" Ramiel said after he explained it, Bo and Curtis looking at each other.

"They were much happier friends then…" Bo said quietly as the radio played.

 _Let me run with you tonight  
I'll take you on a moonlight ride  
There's someone I used to see  
But she don't give a damn for me_

 _But let me get to the point, let's roll another joint  
And turn the radio loud, I'm too alone to be proud_

"They both like this song…" Curtis responded.

 _You don't know how it feels  
You don't know how it feels to be me_

 _People come, people go  
Some grow young, some grow cold  
I woke up in between  
A memory and a dream_

 _So let's get to the point, let's roll another joint  
Let's head on down the road_

 _There's somewhere I gotta go_

"Now it emphasises the changes in their once strong bond." Ramiel said.

 _And you don't know how it feels  
You don't know how it feels to be me  
My old man was born to rock  
He's still tryin' to beat the clock_

 _Think of me what you will  
I got a little space to fill_

 _So let's get to the point, let's roll another joint  
Let's head on down the road  
There's somewhere I gotta go  
_

 _And you don't know how it feels  
No, you don't know how it feels to be me_

Upstairs, Mike hadn't settled into sleep despite his best efforts.

"Now it's starting to sink in, isn't it?" Mike heard, looked and saw the same girl that Amanda and Finn saw earlier. "The last friend you had before you changed realising that you don't see her as your friend. That was brutal out there, what you did." She said, Mike sitting up.

"What _I_ did?! What about how she changed when he walked into her life?!" Mike responded.

"You just can't see it, can you? She didn't change, she already had changed from who she used to be. Finn didn't change her, he helped her _recover_. The girl you knew back then was pulled down, hurt inside, Finn and him alone was able to walk in and fix that because he and few others would never think her any different. So in that sense… what you want is that hurt, loss riddled girl to come back and that, my friend, is truly sick!" The girl said.

"I thought you stopped sneaking guests in!" Enzo shouted from his room, half awake.

"Go back to sleep, Enzo!" Mike yelled.

Enzo started to get up out of his bed… and jumped back when the girl was now in his room.

"How did you…" Enzo started to ask.

"I melted through a drain and came out of the toilet, don't be alarmed…" The girl replied, raising her hand as it faded from being made of transparent water to a normal skin and bone one.

"He's still claiming that Mandy's the one who backstabbed him. I really can't comprehend it, he had been there to pick her back up on her feet when she was younger and went through hell." Enzo said.

"He doesn't like it now that she's not going through hell and she's walking on her own rather than needing him or anyone to lean on. He wants his injured friend back, _injured_." The girl replied.

"That ain't gonna happen anytime soon or at all. And… what's your name?" Enzo responded.

"Sachael…" The girl responded before raising her hand as water seemed to form from her fingers and trail down to the floor. "Angel of water."

It was early into the next morning that Amanda heard her phone going off and picked it up, seeing a video call from Colin, who had been out with a torn ACL. She pressed the button and immediately, the New York native could see how worn down she looked.

"I know how you are, you want to get on a plane, head over here and beat the hell out of Mike, don't you?" Amanda responded, trying to be as quiet as she could as Finn was still sleeping.

"And if I didn't have a bad injury, I would… Enzo called earlier, said something strange happened." Colin said as he saw Finn glancing at him through the phone screen.

"Knowing Enzo, it could've been anything. What exactly did he say?" Finn responded.

"That he saw someone who was doing things just… unnatural, things that aren't normal… he even said not human." Colin answered.

"Things are getting strange around here… we'll find out everything we can. But it would be best to explain it all in person." Amanda said, Colin seeing the bruising left on Amanda's neck.

"Yes… yes it would." Colin responded.

"Don't worry, I've got something planned to get back at that A-lister jackass." Amanda said, Colin smirking slightly.

"It's gonna be a damn good plan, I know it." Colin said before the video call ended.

"So what exactly is planned?" Finn asked after Amanda set the phone down and turned to him.

"That'll be revealed next week." Amanda answered, Finn faking a disappointed reaction but leaning in and kissing Amanda.

 **A week later,** _ **Monday Night Raw, Pepsi Center, Denver, Colorado…**_

Sariel, Ramiel, Ariel and Sachael had stayed mostly quiet throughout the week and it was time for Mike's match against Roman for the Intercontinental Championship.

Bo and Curtis were beaten up with a steel chair by Roman before the match started and when Mike was setting up for the Skull Crushing Finale, the lights flickered black and red.

Mike turned to the corner and saw Amanda, perched onto the turnbuckle with the grey, blue and white wings painted on her, her blue and white ring outfit on and her pale blue contact lenses in her eyes… and immediately, he became infuriated.

"Get outta here!" Mike yelled.

"Ná dearmad faoi rud éigin?" Amanda responded, pissing him off more.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ramiel asked quietly as he and Sachael watched from the stage.

"The hell is going on here?!" Michael Cole asked.

"Payback for last week, the A-lister is distracted!" Corey Graves answered.

Amanda jumped down as Mike swung at her, Mike turning back and ending up on the receiving end of a Superman Punch before Roman pinned him for the three count.

The bell rang and Roman was handed the Intercontinental Championship as his hand was raised in victory before he left.

Mike was feeling the shock hit him as he wasn't informed ahead of time of a script change and grabbed a microphone, turning his rage to Amanda when she got back in the ring… and took it from him.

"Why so angry? I mean last week, you said I was nothing and then proceeded to attack me. How do you feel now that it's been proven that _you're_ nothing without the Miztourage at ringside, without the Intercontinental Championship you disgraced?! Without any of that, _you're_ the stranger to them!" Amanda responded.

"Oh, it's me now?! It's me who's changed?! I could swear it was _you_ who sleeps with that Irishman every night, who runs at his word and refuses, absolutely _refuses_ , to let herself be convinced or listen to anything she doesn't like!" Mike shouted, Amanda clenching her free hand but suddenly felt that hand get cold, and a slight damp feeling brushed against it… it took her a moment of missing the rest of Mike's words to put together that it was Sachael, invisible and in a form that had surrounded her.

"Remember…" Sachael whispered, Amanda getting back on track.

"You really should wash your mouth out with soap… also… I asked for something that you may not like so much. Then again, no one ever really likes a TLC match, do they?" Amanda said, Mike chuckling as he thought she was his opponent. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you… you and whoever you get to tag with you actually know your opponents pretty well too." She said.

' _Sierra!'_

' _Hotel!'_

' _India!'_

' _Echo!'_

' _Lima!'_

' _Delta!_

 _SHIELD_

"You all fucking split!" Mike yelled after Dean, Roman and Seth got into the ring.

"Yeah, we did… and _we_ were the ones there when she was hurting. Now my actions three years ago were despicable but we know when my Shield sister needs our help." Seth said.

"No… you would never decline help for something you're too weak to do yourself, would-" Mike shouted, but was suddenly cut off… as a jet of freezing water soaked him entirely, a jet which came from Amanda's hand out of a sudden, uncontrollable instinct. As soon as the flow stopped, her left hand cradled the wet right one and she bit down hard on her tongue so as to not scream as what could only be described as frostbite shot pain flaring up her limb, the whole hand shaking and blue.

"Damn, that hurts… but you should see yourself!" Amanda said as Mike's expression turned from shock to embarrassment as the fans laughed when Mike's red and white trunks started to shrink and then tear at the seams.

Seth covered Amanda's eyes as he, Dean and Roman got her out of the ring and to the backstage area, Finn running to Amanda and wrapping a warm towel around her frozen arm and hand.

"Sachael…" Amanda said, Sachael appearing and John jumping back in a startled manner.

"Was that you that did that?" Roman asked.

"Yes… I couldn't appear physically to attack him so I held Amanda's hand, gave her the capability to use my energy through herself… unfortunately, she didn't get the temperature control too accurate and now she's most likely gonna have a touch of frostbite." Sachael answered.

Amanda cringed slightly when she started to feel the warmth of the towel hit her skin, Finn lightly brushing her hair out of her face.

"It feels like… damn…" Amanda said quietly, the last part as she raised the hand and saw the tips of the fingers turning a dark purple, almost black.

"Stay here." Sachael said.

"Where are you going?" All five asked simultaneously.

"To play out ideas… keep her fingers warming or they'll drop off, literally." Sachael responded before leaving.


	5. Control

_**WWE Payback 2017…**_

" _You know what, Miz? Every episode of Miz Tv ends the same way, with you getting your ass kicked." Finn said as Mike resorted to his usual tactic, using Maryse as a shield._

 _Mike's and Maryse's facial expressions changed and Mike's hand now rested on Maryse's right shoulder as Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one as Mike's eyes drifted to the angel wings tattoo on Amanda's right wrist._

" _But today, I'm gonna be the bigger man because really, you're not worth it." Finn said before he and Amanda turned to leave, his arm now protectively around her as his music started to play and Mike seeing I Gconai Agus Deo tattooed between Amanda's shoulders._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't play his music, he doesn't sign off! I'm not worth it?! You're the one walking away because you're afraid that I'll injure you and put you on the shelf for another-" Mike shouted, Finn running at him and hitting him with the Slingblade._

 _Amanda and Maryse ducked into different corners as Finn threw the four chairs out of the ring._

" _Well it looks like Miz Tv is heading to the normal conclusion, guys." Michael Cole said as Finn ran at Mike, hitting him with a dropkick._

" _I think Miz Tv just got cancelled." Booker T responded as Maryse helped Mike out of the ring and Amanda kept Finn from proceeding with the attack._

 _In the backstage area, Finn and Amanda looked at each other after he put his leather jacket on her._

" _I keep telling him that taking cheap shots doesn't work… how's your arm, is it hurting?" Amanda responded, placing her hands on Finn's recently healed right shoulder._

" _I'm okay, love… and you're right, cheap shots like that backfire." Finn answered as he wrapped his arms around her._

 _They held each other as Amanda stood up on her tiptoes and they kissed… when Mike reached the backstage area, his mouth fell open in shock. Like the others, he had no idea what was true and what wasn't._

" _Hey… relax, it's none of our business what they're doing." Maryse said, trying to guide her husband away._

 _Mike nodded and followed her to their locker room, hoping he had covered his fury well enough…_

 _ **WWE Summerslam 2017…**_

 _Amanda would be lying if she said she didn't feel any nervousness going into the event… especially after last year._

 _She stayed completely still as the white, green and grey wings were being painted on her as she was in her green and white outfit… it was one of her Demon Queen ones._

 _The door opened as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, her curls in a high ponytail as Finn walked into the room, painted in white, black and red paint… it was in a similar style to the one from last year._

" _Hmm… tempting me, my Demon Queen." Finn whispered as he brushed his fingers along her_ _smooth thighs after she turned around._

" _We've gotta get out there soon…" Amanda whispered, her left hand entwining with his right before they_ _headed out of their locker room._

 _A_ _few minutes later, Bray watched as Amanda stood up at the stage, her arms stretched out and her back turned to him as she sang He's Got The Whole World into her headset to add to the drama of the entrance._

" _He took you, the only thing pure in this hellish world of ours and destroyed you!" Bray yelled._

 _Amanda would be lying if she said that his words didn't cause a twinge of aggravation with her but she had heard worse shouted at her._

 _Finn's Demon King music blared through the Barclays Center at loud decibels, Finn crawling out to Amanda and resting his hands on her hips after pulling himself up to her by her legs… he pulled her to him like a true demon taking an angel and_ _left a slight mark on her neck and left shoulder when his teeth clipped it._

 _Amanda hissed slightly before they headed to the ring and the match got underway… it wasn't long before Bray got the upper hand with a headlock but Finn reversed it just as quickly._

" _Back and forth with these two, neither refusing to stay down for long." Corey said._

" _It's been a heated feud, the latest thing adding fuel to the fire was when Bray poured the fake blood onto Mandy on Raw a few days ago." Michael responded._

 _Bray was starting to get psyched out slightly, which threw him off enough for Finn to win the match and take Amanda into his arms, the two kissing._

 _It was in the backstage area that they stopped after seeing Mike, who was angered about being on the Summerslam kickoff show and feeling like he should've been on the main show._

" _Yikes… he should be thankful he was on the pay per view at all, I wasn't on the Great Balls Of Fire pay per view and I didn't flip out at all." Finn said as he held Amanda's right hand in his left one._

" _I haven't felt tension this suffocating backstage since the split of The Shield, Evolution and the strengthening of The Authority in the same night." Amanda responded as they kissed._

 _Once they were cleaned off and the paint was long gone, Amanda decided to go see if everything was alright… only to stop when Bo rested a hand on her right shoulder._

" _Wouldn't advise it, he's still in a hellish mood, kiddo." Bo said._

" _Damn… I figured as much. I'll give him time." Amanda said before turning to leave._

" _I liked seeing that paint again, kiddo… been too damn long since both sides have been out." Bo responded as they hugged._

" _Thanks, Bo." Amanda said after they let go and she left…_

 **Present time…**

Athena hadn't been thinking anyone would show up tonight… so she was surprised to see Sachael.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Athena asked when she saw the look on Sachael's face.

"I caused frostbite to a human, her hand's not warming up properly." Sachael answered, Athena following her.

"She couldn't control the temperature properly, was it all too much at once?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I swear, it was accidental." Sachael said as they reached the arena, Athena seeing them.

They walked over, Athena seeing that Amanda's fingers were slowly warming up as they were more of a blue than purple.

"Is there anyone else also freezing?" Athena asked, putting her hands on both sides of Amanda's arm.

"Yeah, he's…" Seth answered, pointing out to where Mike was, on a gurney and under warming blankets.

"What are you…" Amanda started to ask… before she started to feel her hand and fingers warm up and the pain fading.

Her arm, hand and fingers returned slowly to their normal color, Athena lowering her own hands.

"Just the tiniest touch of fire." Athena explained, Amanda seeing tiny blazes flickering on the tips of Athena's fingers, which then seemed to zap into glowing red lights which shot up her veins back towards her body.

"Thank you…" Amanda said, Athena nodding and turning to Mike.

Unlike Amanda's hand and fingers, Mike's body temp was stabilizing… but Athena was more forceful as she zapped the fire into him.

"Little… bit of advice. Never piss an angel off." Athena said when Mike saw her.

"Hey just because she has wings painted on her, it doesn't make her an angel!" Mike growled.

"Maybe not… but we are." Athena said, nodding to Sachael who extended out her wings, and Athena formed some too but hers were formed of glowing flames burning in that shape.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mike asked.

"Well, you upset some kind of balance when you attacked Mandy. Excessive doesn't even describe it." Sachael answered as Mike pulled himself up, still covered by a blanket.

"Excessive?! She's had worse thrown at her!" Mike said angrily.

"Yeah, and you know what that made her! That made her ruined, broken inside… I'd say that's how you liked her." Sachael responded.

Mike was about to yell back at her but was punched in the face, Amanda carefully pulling Finn away from Mike.

The noise attracted Hunter's attention as he had been backstage tonight, catching up with Kurt and making sure things were calmed.

"Seth thought no differently!" Mike said.

"The difference is that Seth accepted it, wanting her to be happy. You just want her how she was then!" Finn growled, Hunter trying to intervene.

"Go calm down." Hunter said, Finn and Amanda heading to their locker room. The door closed and they looked at each other.

"And I thought how Seth reacted to us was insane…" Amanda replied as she checked Finn's hand and saw that it was bruising but not too badly. "This makes me think back to that time you punched Murphy when he was mouthing off back in NXT." She said.

"To both you and Bayley." Finn said as he noticed that Amanda was once again feeling the effects of last week's attack, him reaching over and lightly massaging the sore part of her ribcage.

Amanda's IPad chimed and she answered the video call, seeing Cody.

"How's everything, your hand and fingers okay?!" Cody asked.

"Yeah, they're warm again. How are things over in Japan?" Amanda responded.

"Insane but in a great way." Cody answered. "But I can tell things are getting crazier over there. Want us to come back and help out?"

"We've got it controlled." Amanda answered.

"Okay but you know how to reach us. We should be back in the states in a few days, Mandy." Cody said before the video call ended.

Amanda and Finn kissed and then she took her hair out of its ponytail.

But Finn knew that Amanda was feeling the anger from what Mike had said earlier.


End file.
